sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Somerset
Name: Carmen Somerset Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10 School: Bathurst High School Homeroom: Mrs. Rowena's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: She does photography for the School Annual. A teen model debutante in her spare time as well as something of a socialite. Interests include high fashion, socializing, and sabotaging the lives of others. Appearance: Standing at a relatively small height of about 5'3", Carmen's body is of the petite, yet shapely type, possessing a graceful beauty that has caught the eye of many a boy and modeling agent. Her body is slim, yet firm and smooth with well-defined shoulders, slender hips, and toned legs. She owes the well-being and overall attractiveness of her body to strict dieting and genetics, having inherited her good looks from her mother. Her skin is of a light, creamy tone, and is smooth and flawless due to endless care and attention. Carmen proudly sports a mane of fiery red hair, bright and vibrant in hue and styled carefully into flowing, wavy locks that sweep below the back of her shoulders. Her face is long and defined, her hair styled especially to reveal her large and prominate forehead. Her facial features are mature and stately, with large, rounded eyes of an evergreen hue, proudly arching eyebrows that are neat and shapely, a narrow, somewhat sharp nose, and full, plump lips of a red colour. Overall, Carmen has puts on a rather innocent and demure expression on her face, though the way she is often seen batting her lashes and casting her green eyes sidelong towards others gives hint of ulterior motives lying hidden within. Being the daughter of a designer running an extremely successful line of high-end fashion, Carmen has had near unlimited access to the hottest designer brands of her time, and thus sports near endless array of various trendy outfits that are no less than high-end, high-class, and high-priced. She is often seen wearing outfits that are prim and trendy, yet expensive in nature and high in quality. Her outfits are often quite formfitting, and while they don't show more skin than necessary to preserve her demure appearance, they do show off the natural curves of her body. Her sense of dress gives her the feel and appearance of a model of high-end fashion, and her natural beauty only serves ti establish that image further. Her tastes range from contemporary to vintage, extending to fashion of all types save for the economic, 'Wal-mart quality' clothing. Biography: Carmen was born to a rather prestigious and wealthy family, her father being a cosmetic surgeon and her mother being a fashion designer, who has endlessly succeeded in running several lines of high-end fashion that have proven popular among the young adult and teenage demographic. As such, Carmen lived her childhood in luxury, being pampered to no end and living her life just knowing that her status put her above all others her own age, save for a certain few she would consider to be her 'equals'. She has lived her life practically in a world of high-end fashion, having near limitless access to designer names, and even access to the various models of mother's fashion lines. Due to her model-like looks and her mother's encouragement, she quickly took up modelling at the age of fourteen, earning a name of her own in the world of fashion and making a regular appearance on various magazines throughout the nation. Her trademark demure look caught many the eye of various modelling agencies, with whom she works with from time to time promoting her name and image as an aspiring supermodel. At school, she fully enjoys, and takes advantage of her status as a 'social elite' among the commoners and plebs of Bathurst High. She has caught the eye of many a prospective boy for her charm and grace, as well as her innocent and overall cheerful personality. However, she is constantly getting in and out of various relationships, having an eye for any particular boy for no more than a few months at a time. Thus, she has had a number of exes during her time spent at Bathurst(not counting the various models she has had relationships with out of school), though the overall number of prospects has not diminished any at all. As for the girls, Carmen is proudly part of a group of tightly knit social elites whom she would easily call her 'equals', and together they form a clique that defines the overall 'hot and whatnot' amongst the student body. As for her personality, Carmen is gracious and demure towards those she considers her equals, as well as those from whom she feels she could gain a slight advantage. Outwardly, she puts on an innocent face to incite trust in others, in order to fortify her posse in case any common plebicite would dare to cross her. Inwardly, she is a devious and vain being who puts on a look of innocence to hide her more spiteful nature. She finds utter thrill in sabotaging the school lives of various commoners throughout the school by spreading rumours and secrets, sabotaging their image through her candid photography, and also ruining their relationship projects. As a saboteure who lives on thrill, Carmen particularly enjoys crushing female rivals among the plebicite group by intentionally going after the very boys that they are after, often succeeding through manipulative tactics meant to outright sabotage her revals' reputations and images. With the competition eliminated, the prize is hers for the taking, and to flaunt in front of the entire student body. At this point, its all fair game to her, and as Carmen gets bored of her newfound love interest, she dumps them on the curb like trash, though not before dragging them on a shopping spree to satisfy her fashion needs. Advantages: Carmen possesses the standard package of skills as a growing socialite. Charming and socially ept, she can pretty much fool a second and third party with her rather harmless, demure appearance. As much as she doesn't let it on, she is far from naive, and is quite crafty and conniving underneath. Whatever sense of conscience she has is certainly not strong enough to keep her from stooping as low as using underhanded measures and methods to achieve her goals. Disadvantages: Physically, Carmen is only the average athlete despite her naturally fit appearance, and will pose almost little to no threat in a physical standoff. While she has the clique on her side, she has become by now an object of hate in the eyes of many other fellow students for the past pains she has dealt them. No doubt karma will be stopping by to bite her in the ass later if not sooner. Number: Female Student no. 19 --- Designated Weapon: Splitting Axe Conclusions: Deceitful, manipulative, and best of all, completely heartless. G19 enjoyed crushing her rivals in school, now she'll have the pleasure of quite literally cutting them down to size. Miss Somerset has the potential to play puppetmaster during this game and manipulate others into sacrificing their own lives for her benefit, and I do so hope to see it, as it would make for excellent ratings. The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills:Marimar Perez Killed by:Mariavel Varella Collected Weapons:'''Double Axe (Assigned Weapon), Pottasium Cyanide (from Andrew) '''Allies:Andrew Ponikarovsky, Ernest Decarteret Enemies:Marimar Perez, Mariavel Varella Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *When LadyMakaze was no longer able to roleplay due to real-life circumstances, Carmen was adopted by Mitsuko2. Threads The various threads that contained Carmen. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *To My One True Confidante Version II: *It's a Long and Winding Road... *To Be the Strongest *Cold Cash and Colder Hearts *Poor Unfortunate Souls Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Carmen Somerset. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students